In Dearest Memories
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Ask about the most impressive fairy tales they heard! Objective Talk to Nyx: 0/1 Talk to Shatina: 0/1 Talk to Barbara: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Vine Puppets x1 Cloth Strips x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Maybe I can ask what kind of fairy tales do people like. Maid: Are you going to collect more information about fairy tales? Magda: Yes, Miss Vivian. Do me a favour and tell me about the ones you still remember. Story Chat 2 Magda: Younger Lady Bavlenka, you must've read a lot of fairy tales. Nyx: I have. Their worlds are wonderful. Magda: Which fairy tale do you like the most? Nyx: Let me see... Ah, 'The Girl and the Pea'. Magda: Can you tell me more about i? Nyx: It's about a girl the size of a pea running away from her parents. She has many adventures. Magda: Why did she run away? Nyx: Her parents wanted to marry her to a wealthy noble. But he was too dumb. The girl didn't want to spend her like with him, so she asked the cicada to take her away. Magda: I see... Nyx: She was kidnapped by a toad, but a kind fish helped her escape. A beetle caught her but then let her leave. She spent a winter in a vole's cave. In the end, a swallow heading south took her to a blooming flower field where she met a prince of her size. The prince was a flower spirit and they lived happily ever after. Magda: She was so brave to seek freedom and love. Nyx: You think so as well? Magda: Compared to us who are trapped, she's admirable. Nyx: I could recommend you others like this story... Story Chat 3 Shatina: What happened? You look weird. Magda: I have a question, but I don't know if you're interested. Shatina: Just ask. Magda: What fairy tale do you like? Shatina: Never thought you'd ask. Magda: Is it too bothersome? Shatina: To be honest, I can't remember much about the fairy tales for Demons. It's only battles and blood. But there was a day I remember as a kid. Magda: Oh? Shatina: It's about the little boy who dropped a pea while crossing a river. Then the god of that river asked if he dropped a gold or silver pea. Magda: For free? Shatina: The boy said he dropped a normal pea, so the god returned it and disappeared. Magda: There was no reward? Shatina: He planted the pea in his garden when he got home. Then he found the pea sprouted and its stalk reached the sky. The boy couldn't even see the top. Then he climbed the beanstalk. He ended up in a different world where the ground was made of clouds. Vines passed through clouds and grew toward the sun. Magda: That must've been quite the sight! Shatina: It was beautiful. The boy found a house ten times taller than his own. The walls were made of white clouds, the furniture dark clouds. He could only see thanks to the occasional strike of lightning from a storm cloud. The boy walked into a room and saw a large pea. He wondered what would happen if he planted it. But then a huge eye appeared before him. It was a giant. The boy ran with the giant after him. He went down the beanstalk. Magda: What about the giant? Shatina: He tried to climb down, but the giant was too big. He could only watch the boy escape. The boy chopped down the beanstalk, fearing more giants would follow him. Magda: What a pity. Shatina: For whom? The giant who failed to chase after the boy or the boy who couldn't defeat the giant? Magda: Neither. I feel bad for the plant. If I had it, I could watch the clouds beneath my feet. Shatina: It'd take forever to climb. How about you practice climbing with me? Magda: W- Wait! Story Chat 4 Magda: Lady Sakan, do you know of any fairy tales? Barbara: Uncle told me some. Magda: Him? Barbara: He looks strict but he's very nice. Magda: Then which one do you like the most? Barbara: It's called 'The Princess and the Pea'. Magda: What's it about? (Why is it all about peas today...?) Barbara: Long ago, there was a proud princess who was so picky that she could only drink water from the freshest river, eat food from the best cook, wore clothes made from the smoothest silk, and slept in a bed that had twelve velvet blankets. Magda: How luxurious! Barbara: One day, a bird carrying a pea in his mouth entered her room. The servant scared the pigeon away but didn't notice the pea had fallen between the blankets. The princess didn't sleep well. The next day she punished the servant and threw away the bed. She demanded a new bed with fifteen velvet blankets. Magda: How mean! What happened then? Barbara: The servant put many peas into the bed. The princess felt so uncomfortable. It was like being tortured. Magda: Did she... die? Barbara: Yes. Uncle tried to tell me no one should be hasty. Magda: How typical of him. Thank you for telling me the story. Barbara: Speaking of which, Uncle hasn't told me any fairy tales for a while. I miss that. Story Chat 5 Maid: My Lady, what did you learn today? Magda: I learned that peas are very important. Maid: Would you like to have them for dinner? Magda: (I should try and see if peas do ruin one's sleep.) Category:Event Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Benefit Quest Category:Transcript